fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloom
, Blume (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Thrud (Ancestor) Reptor (Father) Tailtiu (Sister) Ethnia (Sister) Hilda (Wife) Ishtore (Son) Ishtar (Daughter) Arthur (Nephew) Tine (Niece) Amid (Nephew) Linda (Niece) Kempf (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert |class =Baron |mirage = |voiceby = }} Bloom is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War; he also makes a brief cameo appearance in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the Duke of Friege in the second generation of the Genealogy of the Holy War, the eldest son of Reptor, and wields the legendary Mjölnir spell. He is married to Hilda and has two children, Ishtar and Ishtore. As Seliph's liberation army marches to Northern Thracia, Bloom is defeated by the liberation army at Manster and forced to retreat further east to Conote. There, he hands the Mjölnir tome to Ishtar and fights the liberation army one last time, ending up slain in the process. Personality Bloom takes after his father Reptor, in which he is tyrannical and rules with an iron fist, making him an utterly detestable individual. Despite possessing the power to shield his sister Tailtiu (or Ethnia) from Hilda's atrocious abuse, Bloom opted not to interfere as a political maneuver to punish traitors, especially one that brought about his father's death. He did, however, take good care of Tine/Linda, remaining a relatively strict father figure to her. Tine is observed to remark on that Bloom is not completely evil, as compared to his wife. Thracia 776 also reveals that, unlike Hilda, Bloom abhors the Child Hunts. He was constantly being pressured by other nobles to participate in it, but despite not doing anything to stop them (unlike Ishtar), he remains doubtful to give a definite reply. In Game Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood |-|Chapter 7= |-|Chapter 8= Overview Bloom appears in Chapter 7 as the protector of Alster Castle at the start of the chapter. He leaves the gates around the castle bolted tight until Melgen is conquered, and is thus not an immediate threat. He does have 4 leadership stars over two groups of 6 sword armors, a thunder mage, and a 1-star General attacking Leonster. Before Melgen is conquered, it is recommended to have Leif and Nanna engage the enemies in battle, and leave the castle's defenses to Finn. Fee/Hermina may also be sent from Seliph's main forces in Rivough to assist them. Bloom is protected by Darna, Tine/Linda and the Mage Sisters. Upon dealing with these obstacles, the player will be able to face him in battle. Bloom wields the holy Mjölnir tome and possesses 16 Magic, and will thus be able to inflict high amounts of damage upon the player's units. Additionally, Bloom possesses the Great Shield skill, which will activate fairly frequently as a result of his high level. The player may use Shannan to face off against Bloom with a lucky Shooting Star Sword skill. Alternatively, the player may try to use hit-and-heal strategies for all units that are able to survive at least one blow. If Arthur inherits the Forseti tome from Lewyn, the battle can be easily won with a counterattack after being hit by the Mjölnir. In Chapter 8, Bloom is noticeably weaker without the Mjölnir, and is thus slightly easier to defeat. However, the player should realize that he still has the Great Shield skill. He may also use Thunderstorm, which can pose a threat to your units too. Quotes Battle Conversation Chapter 7 Vs. Arthur * Bloom: What? ...you, you're... * Arthur: Bloom, I've waited for this day! You're going to pay for taking my mother and little sister! * Bloom: Damn, you little brat! You think you can beat me!? 'Vs. Leif' * Bloom: Haha, you're Quan's son, right? So you're still alive. * Leif: You've made my people suffer, King Bloom. You'll die for what you've done. * Bloom: Hmph, you idiot! You're the one who'll die!! 'Vs. Tine' * Bloom: It's you, Tine!? You're betraying me... * Tine: I'm sorry, Uncle... Chapter 8 'Vs. Febail' * Bloom: Y, you're Febail! You...! You're betraying me!! * Febail: Sorry, but I thought it over, and I decided that there was nothing that would get me to help you. I hate to say it, but you're going to die. * Bloom: Damn it! All of you... 'Vs. Tine' * Bloom: Tine... you ingrate! * Tine: You drove my mother to her death, remember? Or do I have to remind you!? * Bloom: D-Damn it... 'Vs. Seliph' * Bloom: Y, you're Sigurd's... You brat! I won't let you live! * Seliph: Those are my words, King Bloom. There's no escape for you this time. You might as well give up. * Bloom: D-Damn it... You...! I'll take you with me! Defeat Quotes Etymology Bloom is a common surname, and is also a substantive that means "flower" and "blossoms". Trivia *Bloom served as a participant in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll. **In the 2017 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Bloom ranked 790th with a total of 18 votes, and was tied with Danann as the lowest scoring character of the Genealogy of the Holy War portion. **Furthermore, in the 2018 Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll, Bloom ranked 817th with a total of 7 votes, and was tied with Garth as the lowest scoring character in the entire poll. **In the 2019 Choose Your Legends poll, Bloom ranked 526th with a total of 67 votes, and was tied with Tatarrah. Gallery File:Bloom_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Bloom, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 1 Baron. File:BlumeFE4.png|Bloom's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:BlumeFE5.png|Bloom's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Male Characters